


Mile High Club Achieved

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mile High Club, and Seb is here for it, chris has a filthy mouth, planes, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “You alright in there?” Chris asked, fully aware of Sebastian’s inner monologue. Sebastian gave him a weak smile.“Yeah, I guess. Just...you know how much I love flying,” he shrugged and Chris was very well aware of how much Sebastian wished he didn’t have to do this.“I do. Which is why I got us this private plane…,” Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and Sebastian’s eyes widened in question as Chris stood.“While I appreciate that, we’re still over the ocean and it still makes me fuckin’ nervous,” Sebastian replied while watching Chris palm himself through his jeans.“How about it take your mind off it for a while?” Chris asked, giving Sebastian a suggestive look. Sebastian’s eyes widened further.______Also known as...sex on a private plane.





	Mile High Club Achieved

**Author's Note:**

> First, DONT WORRY! There is a new chapter coming for this series, I'm just been writing little oneshots for these two and need to get back on plan with the series. I'm hoping to have the chapter posted by next Saturday. Don't quote me on that, but it's my plan. 
> 
> Second, this is set a little bit in the future on a plane ride to Hawaii (I have some pretty exciting stuff planned for Hawaii). It can also be read alone. 
> 
> Third, thanks as always to Team Damon for being amazing and inspiring! XOXO! 
> 
> Not following us on tumblr yet? We have one for the series (BurnUpInYourAtmosphere), I have one (captainrogerrsbeard) and so does Team Damon (murder-daddy-bucky)!! Come on over and follow us. I post things like this to the series site, along with other little snippets and moodboards. There's a couple drabbles up right now you might like it you like this!

Sebastian sat anxiously staring out the window of the private jet Chris has gotten them for their trip to Hawaii. They’d taken off from LA and while it wasn’t too long, Sebastian always got nervous flying. He couldn’t help it. 

He was so nervous today in fact he didn’t even hear anything Chris was saying until a hand rested gently on his thigh. He blinked, pulling his eyes away from the clouds to find Chris gazing at him with a small knowing grin. 

“You alright in there?” Chris asked, fully aware of Sebastian’s inner monologue. Sebastian gave him a weak smile. 

“Yeah, I guess. Just...you know how much I love flying,” he shrugged and Chris was very well aware of how much Sebastian wished he didn’t have to do this. 

“I do. Which is why I got us this private plane…,” Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and Sebastian’s eyes widened in question as Chris stood.

“While I appreciate that, we’re still over the ocean and it still makes me fuckin’ nervous,” Sebastian replied while watching Chris palm himself through his jeans. 

“How about it take your mind off it for a while?” Chris asked, giving Sebastian a suggestive look. Sebastian’s eyes widened further. 

“Are you suggesting…?!”

“I am,” Chris replied with complete sureness. Chris Palmer himself a few times and as Sebastian’s eyes panned down, he couldn’t help the heat that unfurled in his stomach at the sight of Chris hard through his jeans already. It made his mouth water and his ass clench. “You gonna make me wait? Turn me down?” 

What was Sebastian supposed to say to that? “You know I wouldn’t...I’m just…”

“Nervous? I know. Let me get your mind off it for a while,” Chris murmured before leaning down to catch Sebastian’s lips in a heated kiss. It took Sebastian’s brain a moment to catch up but then he was kissing back, reaching up to drag his hands through Chris’ soft hair. He let his love distract him, his instincts quieting down and following their more natural desires. 

The kiss started heated and turned feisty, teeth and lips clashing as Sebastian’s hands dropped to Chris’ belt. He didn’t need to look to unhook it, to push it aside and open his fly. He opened the button and Chris all but spilled out. He was so hard and hot in Sebastian’s awaiting palm, he knew he had to get him in his mouth immediately. 

He pulled at him, stroked him a few times. He relished in the moans that spilled from Chris against his lips. They were unhinged, pure reactions from him. Sebastian loved that he could still pull these kinds of reactions from the man. 

“Fuck,” Chris hissed into his mouth, thrusting as much as he could with the way he was bent. Sebastian wanted to make it easier for him. And he was dying to get his mouth wrapped around Chris’ cock, his own suddenly very swollen and very ready. 

Chris had been right. He’d just needed a distraction. And boy was this working. 

“Come here,” Sebastian’s voice was low and hungry even to his own ears. Chris didn’t hesitate in following Sebastian’s request as he pulled his cock closer. He straightened up and let Sebastian guide his cock toward his awaiting mouth. The height of the seat and Chris’ height put Sebastian’s mouth and Chris’ length just at the right height. 

Chris watched him as Sebastian stroked him in front of his mouth. He licked over the crown, swirled his tongue around the leaking tip and tasted the pre-come that had pooled there. Chris shivered and Sebastian grinned. Without further ado he opened his mouth and welcomed Chris’ length into his hot mouth. 

He heard Chris gasp as he sucked, swallowing around the thickness. Sebastian was sufficiently distracted as he started to move up and down Chris, sucked hard as he pressed his tongue to the underbelly of his thickness. He was rewarded with low sounds from those beautiful plump lips, his names mixed up with them. It was a delicious thing to hear, and reminded him once again that Chris was his, that they were together. And everyone knew. 

Sebastian sucked Chris back to his throat, swallowing around his length. His throat tightened around the swollen head and made Chris let out a strangled moan. He pulled away suddenly, panting and flushed as Sebastian peered up at him with a glint of pride in his eyes, being able to pull his lover to the edge so quickly. 

“Stand up,” Chris rasped the request, squeezing the base of his cock as he spoke. Oh. Sebastian hadn’t anticipated this turn of events. 

“You got lube?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Chris rolled his eyes. 

“When do I not?” He laughed a little and grabbed the towel that had been meant for drying their hands, tossing it down on the plush seat to avoid a mess. Then he pulled his shirt off, kicked his shoes and pants away and sat. He then waved Sebastian toward him. “Take those jeans off and sit on my cock, sweetheart.” 

Sebastian’s groan was hardly anything more than a reaction, completely lost in the way Chris spoke to him and how he was able to make him hit the brink without even touching him. 

Chris sat there looking like some kind of delicious porn model, his cock laying up and curved to the right, flushed and hard. His chest was sprinkled with hair just like Sebastian preferred. His hair was longer, brushed back along his head but just the right side of about to fall into his eyes if Seb rode him hard enough. And that beard he was growing...he still had slight beard burn between his ass cheeks thanks to that beard just two nights ago. 

All of it made him suddenly insatiable. Chris pulled the lube from his bag that sat on the seat next to him and started slicking himself up. Sebastian felt the bubble of excitement well up inside—they were on a private plane over the Pacific Ocean with a stewardess and a pilot, either of which could walk in at any time. It was thrilling. And made him desperate. 

He was naked in seconds, straddling Chris as he slipped his hand around to slick up his hole. He knew he didn’t need any prep, there’d be a slight pinch but nothing he couldn’t handle—they’d just fucked that morning in the shower at Chris’ LA place. He was loose and ready, and he didn’t waste another second. 

Chris held himself up as Sebastian slowly slid down over him. The breach of that round head always took Sebastian’s breath away, and he knew Chris was gazing up at him with that sweet look as he gasped for air momentarily. “Fuck,” he hissed as he accommodated the intrusion before gripping Chris’ shoulders and letting himself slide down slow, engulfing that magnificent thick cock in his heat. 

Chris’ groans were less restrained, his hand slipping up Sebastian’s thighs to land on his waist, thumbs caressing the taunt skin there as Sebastian settled himself on Chris’ lap, his cock buried to the hilt. Both men panted, the heat and intensity making them both start to sweat and need to move. “Ride me, sweet boy,” Chris cooed, running a hand through Sebastian’s longer hair, pulling just enough to truly encourage him. Sebastian whimpered and let himself rock his hips forward hard, making both men cry out quietly. “Thatta boy,” Chris praised. Sebastian flushed. 

It was then he really started to move. Lucky the seats were separated and gave Sebastian ample room for his feet so he could truly push off and ride him like he was dying to. He knew just what Chris liked, and just how to hit that sweet spot inside himself. So he rocked his hips hard forward, driving Chris’ thick cock into himself over and over while Chris whispered his sweet words of praise, Good boy, just like that, yes yes yes, God Seb, ride that fuckin’ cock, and left him flying high on more than just the plane. 

He gripped Chris’ hair at the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together as Chris’s hands slipped up and down his slick back. “Gonna fill you up so good baby, keep going, keep riding that cock. You love that ass filled up so good, so stretched, huh sweetheart?” With every groaned word that left Chris’ lips, Sebastian rode him hard, fucked him with long strokes, his body clenching around the length buried within it. 

“G-gonna come so hard,” Sebastian nibbled his lip and felt Chris rake his nails down his back, making him cry out a little louder than he probably should have. Chris grinned into his mouth, peppering his swollen lips with kisses. “L-love your cock…”

“Yeah you do, sweet boy, I know you do. Don’t you dare come until I say,” Chris warned and God, Sebastian would never dream of such things. He would wait until he had that permission, until he was told he could let go because there was nothing he wanted more than Chris’ praise and to be filled up by him. “You gonna come untouched baby?” 

The noise that left him didn’t sound like him, and he was at the point where all he wanted was for Chris to touch him and help him cover his chest in come. But it seemed Chris had other ideas. Sebastian loved how Chris knew just how to drive him crazy, how to make him whine and lose himself in these moments. “Chris,” he couldn’t help but whimper though. 

“I got you, baby,” Chris assured him, cupping his head and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips despite the almost violent rocking of their hips now. Chris met every thrust with one of his own. “You can do this, ride my cock, hit your sweet spot,” Chris’ breathing was heavy, chest flushed and Sebastian opened his eyes to memorize the view as he steadied himself on Chris’ eyes. “I’m close, don’t worry…”

Sebastian wasn’t worried, if anything he didn’t want it to end as much as he wanted to come. The feeling of Chris inside him was one he constantly craved, constantly needed. It was an addiction. The need to come always battled with the need to keep Chris inside him as long as possible.

His only replies were filthy noises as he impaled himself on Chris’ cock harder and faster now. The sound of skin on skin filled the airplane cabin, their moans mingling together and as they rode through to their finish. Their thrusts became unmeasured and erratic, each man gripping the other as if life depended on it. 

Sebastian had forgotten entirely where they were. He was solely focused on Chris and the feeling of Chris inside him. 

Which is just what Chris had intended. 

Sebastian learned when Chris slapped his thigh, then gripped it hard. “Gonna come baby boy? Gonna come for me? I’m right there, just keep...doing...that...holy fuck,” Chris could hardly get the words it as Sebastian ground down on his cock, taking him as deep as he could go over and over until his legs were shaking with exertion and the need to let go. 

Chris held him close, letting Sebastian rub his cock against his belly for friction. “I’m...go on baby, I’m right behind you, come for me now Seb! Now!” Chris raced toward his own orgasm and Sebastian had been on the brink so long that letting go felt like the biggest relief of his life. He cried out as he left go, unbridled moans filling the cabin as he painted Chris’ chest and his own with his come. 

He felt Chris let go, heard his own cry as he felt that warmth inside him, relishing in the feel of it. It was a claim of sorts, he felt claimed. He was all Chris’, for forever as far as he was concerned. And when Chris came inside him...it was another way he felt that claim stakes on his soul. 

As Chris pumped inside him, he collapsed against him. He didn’t care about the mess. He didn’t care about the fact they were naked and uncovered for anyone to see. Chris was warm, slick and inviting and Sebastian didn’t want to do anything but lay their with Chris’ sated cock inside him. 

Their bodies grew still and pliable as they held one another for several long moments, Chris’ face buried in his neck. With every puff of Chris’ breath, Sebastian felt his heart pitter-patter away sweetly. “Now that is the art of distraction,” he murmured into Chris’ skin. He felt Chris’ laugh as if it were his own. 

“I’m gonna have my PhD in distraction once I’m done with you.”

Sebastian lifted his head then, locking eyes with Chris. “I hope you’re never done with me,” he whispered, pecking his lips. Chris only smiled with contentment. 

“Never, baby boy.” 

Later, after they cleaned up and the plane landed, they wouldn’t be sure if they had been heard. They speculated about it on the trip to the resort, laughing to themselves about how they should probably be embarrassed but they weren’t. They were too lovesick to care about whether or not the pilot and stewardess had heard them. And maybe it spoke to a kink they didn’t realize they had—maybe they liked the danger of possibly getting caught, the possible exhibitionism. And Sebastian realized, maybe that was something they needed to explore more.


End file.
